Hurt
by Go Minami Oen-B
Summary: Apa itu Cinta? Mungkin kau akan menemukan jawabannya meski itu terasa sakit. -Kagamine Rin-/Disclamer: Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media
1. Prolog

CINTA

Apa itu Cinta?

Bagaimana rasanya?

Entahlah

Menurut sebagian orang Cinta itu indah

Tapi, Bagaimana jika kau tidak merasakan Indahnya Cinta saat bersama seseorang yanh di cintai?

Bagaimana jika orang yang kita Cinta mencintai orang lain?

Bagaimana jika orang yang kita Cinta ada di samping kita hanya karna terpaksa?

Bagaimana jika orang yang kita Cinta meminta sesuatu yang begitu menyakiti kita?

Bagaimana jika orang yang kita Cinta terus menyakiti kita meski tanpa di sadarinya?

Apa itu Cinta?

-Kagamine Rin-

 _ **~Hurt~**_

Suara keyboard komputer yang terus di tekan tanpa henti sejak berjam- jam yang lalu kini telah menghilang di gantikan dengan heningnya kamar dari seorang gadis berambut honey blonde. Meski suara-suara itu telah hilang tapi, bukan berarti pekerjaannya selesai.

Bola mata sejernih lautan itu kini terus bergerak mengecek hasil karyanya yang akan terbit untuk melanjutkan seri sebelumnya ini agar tidak terjadi suatu kesalahan yang bisa saja mengakibatkan omset penjualannya menurun. Lagi pula, meski pekerjaan ini sudah ia lakoni selama bertahun- tahun tapi, selama dunia masih berputar, apapun bisa terjadi.

Ceklek!

"Rin-san."

Gadis yang di panggil Rin itu segera memutar kursinya untuk sekedar menatap ke arah gadis twintail yang memanggilnya dari depan pintu. "Ya?"

"Len-kun memanggilmu."

"Ah, baiklah. Katakan saja aku akan menemuinya 10 menit lagi"

Gadis twintail itu mengangguk sebagai tanda mengiyakan sebelum tangannya merail handle pintu dan hendak menutupnya kembali sampai Rin menghentikannya.

"Hatsu-err... Kagamine-san-"

"Panggil Miku saja." sela gadis itu.

Rin kembali terdiam sebentar sblm melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan 'Maaf'." Katanya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Malam pengantin kalian harus terganggu karna Len memanggilku."

Miku tersenyum mendengar ucapan Rin. "Jangan terlalu sungkan. Sekarang kita adalah keluarga jadi biasakan dirimu."

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali." Miku kembali menarik _handle_ pintu untuk menutupnya sebelum ia teringat sesuatu hingga kembali menghentikan tarikannya. "Ne, Rin-san."

"Ya?"

"Trima kasih telah mengijinkanku menjadi istri kedua Len." Gadis _twintail_ itu tersenyum sebentar sebelum benar- benar menutup pintu kamar Rin.

Beberapa saat setelah Miku menghilang, pandangan Rin kembali pada naskah crita yang di ketiknya dalam komputer. Dalam diam ia memperhatikan ketikan di halaman terakhir yang sejak tadi masih terus terpampang di layar komputernya.

 _'Bagaimana jika orang yang kita Cinta mencintai orang lain?_

 _Bagaimana jika orang yang kita Cinta ada di samping kita hanya karna terpaksa?'_

Rin menghela nafas dengan berat sebelum jari jemarinya meng _save_ naskah dan mematikan komputer di hadapannya. Dan setelah komputer di hadapannya ini benar- benar mati, Rin pun bangkit untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Jika ia ingat, dia tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahan kedua suaminya karena _deadline_ crita yang bahkan membuatnya lupa untuk mandi sekalipun.

Setelah cukup rapih, Rin pun berjalan ke arah pintu kamar dan membukanya. Ia hendak menarik _handle_ pintu sampai matanya kembali menatap layar komputernya yang telah mati.

 _'Bagaimana jika orang yang kita Cinta terus menyakiti kita meski tanpa di sadarinya?_

 _Apa itu Cinta?'_

Setelah cukup lama menatap layar komputer, Rin pun menutup pintu kamarnya.

 _ **TBC**_

 **Hallo All!**

 **Maaf baru nongol.. dan Maaf bukannya lanjutin yang lain malah buat baru.**

 **Aku tahu, aku author yang ga berguna tapi inilah aku.**

 **Ada alasan kenapa aku ga on, yaitu:**

 **1\. Kerja**

 **2\. Tugas ngampus**

 **3\. WB**

 **4\. Down gegara ga ada perkembangan pembaca d watty atau ffn**

 **5\. Berniat Pensi.**

 **Itu alasanku ... jadi aku minta maaf banget, aku ga tau harus bilang apa. Karna aku sendiri sedih bgt karna ga ada perkembangan.**

 **mungkin ada yang minat dari kalian mampir di wattyku juga. beberapa crita disini ku ubah char dan ada yg ga ada di ffn, tapi watty ada dan juga sebaliknya. kemungkinan di ffn, akan lebih banyak crita bertema Mature Adult... wkwkwk...**

 **Mungkin sgtu dulu. dan untuk bocoran, ini entah d chap berapa, pasti ada Lemon. OK sgtu aja dan...**

 **Wattpad: Mikuff1**

 **Bisa di cek... dan Terima Kasih...**

 **Salam Hangat,**

 **Go Minami Asuka Bi**


	2. Chapter 1 Hurt

"Critamu sungguh menyentuh, Kagamine-sensei."

"Trima Kasih."

"Aku benar-benar merasa terbawa dengan alurnya."

"Aku senang bisa membuat orang-orang bahagia hanya dengan membaca ceritaku. Dan terima kasih atas dukungannya."

Aku tersenyum tulus tatkala setiap kali orang- orang mengatakan bahwa mereka menyukai hasil dari kerja kerasku selama ini. Meski pekerjaan ini telah ku jalani selama bertahun-tahun tapi rasanya tetap tidak pernah berubah terlebih melihat rasa antusias dan dukungan dari para penggemarku. Meski mereka tak pernah tau apa yang menjadi inspirasiku dalam setiap naskah.

Tak terasa semua aktifitasku telah selesai. Sesi _fans meet_ kali ini berjalan lancar seperti yang di rencakan. Cukup membahagiakan melihat para fans masih tetap membaca dan mendukungku dari belakang, meski tak bisa ku pungkiri bahwa para _hatters_ pun tetap 'mendukung' dengan cara mereka sendiri. Tapi, semua ini sudah lebih dari cukup untukku.

"Trima kasih atas bantuannya."Aku membungkuk tatkala berterima kasih kepada _crew_ _fans meet_ kali ini yang hendak kembali ke rumahnya masing- masing setelah beres-beres.

Aku menatap langit malam yang cukup terang pada hari ini. "Sepertinya aku pun harus kembali." Kataku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku perlahan dalam diam. Di pikiranku sekarang hanya berisikan pertanyaan tentang apa yang akan ku beli sebagai oleh-oleh hari ini. Kue kah? atau aksesories khas Shibuya? Ahh... Mungkin keduanya boleh saja. Toh, tak ada yang melarangku untuk membeli sesuatu. Lagipula, memakai uang itu boleh, hanya saja tidak boleh berlebihan. Dan kurasa ini tidak berlebihan.

Ramai.

Jalanan ini cukup ramai meski di malan hari. Dari sudut mataku, aku dapat melihat pasangan muda yang tengah di mabuk asmara, anak-anak berandal yang bertebaran entah mencari apa, dan juga beberapa keluarga kecil. Keluarga kecil...

Entah mengapa mataku kini terfokus pada sebuah keluarga yang tengah berjalan di sebrang jalan sana. Tak ada yang spesial dari mereka, mereka hanya keluarga biasa yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan satu anak berumur 5-6 tahun. Memang tak ada yang spesial dari keluarga itu tapi saat melihat kebahagiaan mereka...

Tap!

"Apa yang ku pikirkan." Semua hal itu membuat langkahku terhenti.

Ada satu hal yang membuangku bingung. Melihat mereka, rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Kenapa? Padahal aku memiliki keluarga bahkan, aku telah memiliki seorang suami. Tapi mengapa rasanya begitu sakit? Apa karna aku merindukan kedua orang tuaku yang telah meninggal beberapa tahun silam? Atau...

Aku sungguh tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku.

 ** _~HURT_**

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Suasana Sepi dan gelaplah yang pertama kali menyambut Rin ketika sampai di rumahnya. Wajar saja jika tak ada siapapun yang masih beraktifitas, sekarang sudah tengah malam dan hal itu sudah biasa bagi Rin. Yahh... Jika mengingat pekerjaannya sebagai Novelis yang di tuntut untuk memenuhi keinginan para penggemarnya termasuk _fans meet_. Dan ini sudah seperti kebiasaannya sejak 5 tahun lalu.

Srak...

Rin menaruh kantung plastik berisi oleh-olehnya pada meja di ruang keluarga seperti biasa sebelum berjalan ke lantai dua. Kakinya berhenti tepat pada sebuah pintu dengan kualitas kayu mahoni berwarna teal dan memiliki tulisan "Miku" sebagai papan namanya. Tangannya kini mulai menggapai _handle_ pintu di depannya dan memutarnya sepelan mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang dapat membangunkan pemilik kamar tersebut.

Ceklek.

Gadis itu selalu tahu bahwa pemilik kamar itu tak pernah mengunci pintu kamarnya dan hal ini memudahkan Rin untuk membukanya. Tunggu, Rin bukanlah penguntit atau apapun. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa 'dia' ada dan sehat, itu saja. Meski Rin tahu bahwa itu terdengar tidak masuk akal jika mengingat mereka semua berada di dalam satu rumah. Tapi, itu semua tidak bisa ia lakukan meski hanya sekedar melihat jika mengingat pekerjaannya selalu memiliki _Deadline_. Dan, setiap hari hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan.

Rin membuka sedikit pintu tersebut untuk melihat keadaan di dalamnya. Meski celah tersebut tidaklah terlalu lebar namun, matanya masih saja dapat melihat keadaan di dalamnya. Ia dapat melihat seorang pria berambut _blonde_ tengah tertidur lelap seraya memeluk seorang gadis berambut teal berantakan. Melihat keadaan kamar yang tak cukup rapih dengan pakaian bertebaran dimana-mana juga selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjang kedua insan itu, Rin bisa menyimpulkan kejadian sebelumnya tanpa harus membayangkannya. Mengerti dengan keadaan, dengan perlahan pintu kamar itu pun kembali di tutup. Dan menyisakan Rin yang masih terdiam di depan pintu.,

"Aku pulang, Len."

Rin kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sebuah kamar di ujung lorong yang memiliki warna kuning pada pintunya. Ia membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Entah mengapa setiap kali membuka pintu teal tadi, ada rasa tak nyaman di dadanya terlebih melihat mereka bersama. Padahal ia yang memperbolehkan mereka menyatu sebagai suami dan istri tapi, ia dalam lubuk hatinya Rin menentang semua itu. Munafik... mungkin itu yang paling jelas menggambarkan diri Rin.

Seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah tahu bahwa dirinya akan memiliki kehidupan yang begitu menyakitkan seperti ini. Yang ia tahu, segalanya berawal dari perjodohan. Perjodohan dengan teman masa kecilnya yang harus ia terima dan laksanakan tepat pada beberapa jam sebelum sang ayah meninggal. Ia begitu mengingatnya di umur 16 tahun, Rin harus menikahi teman masa kecilnya yang memiliki perbedaan umur 4 tahun darinya. Rin tahu perjodohan ini salah meski perasaannya terhadap pria itu benar ada tapi, mengatakan soal perjodoha secara tiba-tiba dan menikah... Itu terlalu mendadak. Dan terlalu mendadak untuk segala hal menjadi nyata jika mengingat sang ayah menghembuskan nafas terakhir beberapa jam kemudian.

Sepertinya bukan hanya ayah-ayah mereka saja yang memiliki perjanjian tapi, mereka pun memiliki. Pria yang akan di nikahinya itu membuat sebuah perjanjian yang harus Rin tepati jika ingin di nikahi olehnya, dan perjanjian itu hanya di ketahui oleh kedua belah pihak tanpa ada campur tangan siapapun termasuk orang tua. Di dalam perjanjian tersebut mengatakan bahwa:

 _1\. Mereka takkan melakukan hubungan badan sampai keduanya benar- benar dapat saling mencintai,_

 _2\. Jika salah satu dari mereka mencintai pihak ketiga maka orang itu di perbolehkan untuk menikah lagi untuk di jadikan orang kedua._

 _3\. Pihak pertama hanya membiayai uang sekolah pihak kedua hingga lulus kuliah. Dan pihak pertama tidak membiaya hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan pribadi atau lainnya sebelum mendapatkan keterangan yang mengatas namakan kepentingan sekolah._

 _4\. Jika perjanjian ini bocor, maka semuanya akan di batalkan. Dan hubungan kedua pihak berakhir._

Rin tidak pernah menyangka bahwa keputusannya untuk menyetujui perjanjian tersebut akan menyerang dirinya sendiri. Awalnya Rin pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja hingga beberapa bulan yang lalu Len membawa Miku ke dalam pernikahan mereka. Dan di umurnya yang menginjak 21 tahun ini. Rin merasakan penyesalan.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Hallo,**

 **Aku minta maaf banget karena masih acak-acakan dan jalan critanya belum jelas. Apa lagi wordnya masih sedikit. Aku punya alasan untuk itu. Aku mencoba berjuang sedikit untuk crita ini, jika kali ini pun tak ada perubahan. Dan misalkan ada 1 orang Reader yang mengatakan ini ga bagus atau menyuruhku berhenti. Akan ku pastikan aku menyelesaikan critaku yg lain dan Vakum untuk selamanya.**

 **Sejujurnya aku benar- benar down bgt. tapi ku usahakan berjuang sedikit, dan kurasa crita ini pun ga terlalu banyak Chapter. untuk Ending, saya serahkan ke kalian. Kalian yang menentukan mau Sad Ending atau Happy Ending. Mau LenxMiku atau LenxRin di ending. itu aja.**

 **sekali lagi maaf karna kesannya aku memaksa, tapi aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa menutupi diri. Sebagian orang yang kenal denganku tahu bahwa aku bukan pembohong yang baik dan tipe blak blakan. Jika kata-kataku ada yang salah dan menyinggung, aku minta maaf.**

 **Sepertinya sekian untuk Crita kali ini, dan Trima kasih.**

 **Salam Hangat,**

 **Go Minami Asuka Bi**


	3. Chapter 2: Kehamilan

_"Maaf."_

 _"Kenapa?!"_

 _"Ada seseorang yang ku cintai. Jadi, lupakan soal perjodohan kita."_

 _Set!_

 _Sebuah tarikan pada ujung kemeja pemuda blonde itu kenakan membuatnya kembali berhenti melangkah. Gadis honey blonde di belakangnya ini masih saja memaksakan sesuatu yang tidak di inginkannya. Meski mereka telah mengenal satu sama lain, meski mereka adalah teman masa kecil tapi, pemuda itu tidak menginginkan hal yang di katakan gadis itu._

 _"Onegai! Onegai! Untuk kali ini saja, demi ayahku."_

 _"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak bisa membantumu."_

 _Setitik air mata kini mulai menuruni pipi chuby milik gadis honey blonde itu. "Onegai! Untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku memohon padamu. Aku akan melakukan apa saja! Tapi kumohon kabulkan permintaanku. Demi ayahku!"_

 _Melihat teman masa kecilnya ini terus saja berusaha hingga menangis, pemuda itu pun menghela nafas. "Baik, aku akan membantumu. Tapi dengan satu syarat." Kata pemuda itu._

 _Senyum mengembang di bibir gadis itu._ _"Apapun! Aku akan melakukan apapun!"_

 _"Pernikahan ini harus ada hitam di atas putih."_

 _ **~HURT~**_

Kring... Kring...

"Ummh..."

Suara nyaring yang berasal dari alarm handphone milik Rin membuat gadis itu mengeluh ngantuk. Kemarin malam ia baru kembali dari acara yang di buat agensinya untuk merayakan kesuksesan novel dan hal itu membuatnya masih mengantuk. Tapi, semengantuk apapun dia, dirinya tetap harus terbangun karena ini adalah kegiatan paginya. Maka dari itu meski dengan nyawa yang belum terkumpul semua, Rin bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar dengan sedikit terhuyung.

Ceklek! Bam!

"Hoaamm..."

"Kau sudah pulang, Rin."

Mendengar suara dari arah depan yang tepatnya beberapa meter dari jarak kamar miliknya seketika seluruh nyawa Rin pun terkumpul begitu saja. Dia mengenal suara itu.

"Tadaima, Len-Nii." ucap Rin lirih seraya menunduk. Melihat Len di pagi buta seperti ini mengingatnya dengan apa yang ia lihat semalam di kamar mereka.

Len berjalan mendekat ke arah Rin dan berhenti tepat di depan gadis itu dengan sebuah senyuman. "Terima kasih untuk oleh-olehnya. Aku sudah menaruhnya di lemari dan bagaimana acaramu kemarin? Sukses?" Tanya Len.

"Umm." Rin mengangguk.

Rin semakin terdiam tatkala dirinya merasakan sebuah elusan di kepalanya. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengira kau akan menjadi seorang novelis yang sukses di jaman canggih seperti ini." Len menghentikan elusannya dan menggantinya dengan beberapa tepukan pelan. "Tapi, jangan hanya impianmu yang sukses. Kuharap suatu saat ada pria yang sukses merebut hatimu dan menggantikan posisiku sebagai penjagamu."

Deg!

Jari jemari lentik milik Rin itu kini meremat kemeja putih yang ia kenakan meski tidak terlalu kencang. Dadanya terasa sakit saat mendengar apa yang di katakan Len padanya. Apakah pria di hadapannya ini benar- benar tak ingin kehidupan bersamanya? Apakah itu keinginannya selama ini?

"Baiklah. Kurasa aku harus bersiap- siap. Hari ini aku harus menangani perusahaan cabang di Kanto. Kemungkinan akan pulang terlambat jadi, tolong jaga Miku dan calon bayiku."

"Tenang saja, aku akan memberikanmu oleh-oleh. Jadi, tolong ya."

Setelah permintaan tolongnya, Len pun beranjak dari posisinya untuk bersiap-siap tanpa menyadari sebuah sayatan kecil tak terlihat kembali terbentuk. Memang rasanya begitu cukup sakit tapi, ia harus bertahan karna dirinya yakin semuanya akan baik di akhir. Ia tahu ini bukan sesuatu yang mudah apalagi jika mengingat dirinya telah kalah jauh dari 'dia', bahkan terlalu jauh. Terlebih, ia saja baru mendengar kabar bahwa ada calon anggota keluarga yang akan lahir dan kemungkinan usianya baru sekitar 3 bulan jika di hitung dari hari pernikahan mereka.

Rin menarik nafas berat. Dirinya mulai kembali memproses segala jadwalnya hari ini. Ia tidak boleh terdiam begini terus, masih ada pekerjaan rumah tangga yang harus di lakukannya. Rin menepuk beberapa kali kedua pipinya untuk menyadarkan dirinya sendiri sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur dengan semangat. Bukankah Len yang mengatakan bahwa pria itu akan pergi ke luar kota? Maka dari itu ia akan membuatkannya bekal.

"Kurasa aku akan membuatkan bekal untuknya."

 _ **~HURT~**_

09.45

Sudah 2 jam lebih Rin mencari inspirasi untuk _sequel_ novel miliknya yang lain tapi, masih saja buntu. Ia pikir dengan mengubah suasana dari dalam kamar lalu pindah ke ruang keluarga akan mendapatkan sedikit ide untuk melanjutkan naskah ceritanya namun nyatanya tak ada satupun ide yang masuk ke dalam otaknya. Haruskah ia meminta pendapat pada agensinya? Tapi, mengingat hari ini agensinya di liburkan akibat renovasi gedung... Rasanya tidak enak mengganggu hari libur yang sangat sulit ini.

Rin menghela nafas menyadari kesulitannya. "Kurasa otak kecilku perlu _refreshing_ sejenak" Ucap Rin.

Merasa tidak ada perkembangan, Rin pun memilih untuk bersender di sofa dan membuat peregangan sedikit untuk merilekskan dirinya. Padangannya yang sejak tadi terus menatap layar laptop kini beralih pada langit cerah di luar jendela dalam diam. Meski terdiam tapi, entah mengapa dalam pikirannya terus bertanya-tanya akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tak mungkin bisa Rin katakan pada siapapun.

 _"... Tolong jaga Miku dan calon bayiku._

Rin meraba perutnya yang datar dalam diam tatkala perkataan pria _blonde_ yang menjadi suaminya itu terputar jelas di benaknya. Rin tersenyum kecut tatkala menyadari dirinya yang semakin jauh tertinggal di banding wanita _teal_ yang menjadi istri kedua suaminya beberapa bulan lalu. Tidak, sebenarnya ia menyadari bahwa sejak awal dirinya telah kalah namun, entah apa yang meyakinkannya untuk bertahan hingga saat ini.

Prang!

Gadis _honey blonde_ itu tersentak bangun dari alam pikirannya tatkala suara barang yang pecah terdengar jelas seakan menyadarkan dirinya pada wanita _teal_ yang di minta untuk di jagai. Dengan terburu-buru Rin mengatur laptopnya pada mode _sleep_ dan segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya untuk berlari ke arah asal suara yang ia yakini dari dapur. Gadis itu berharap bahwa tak terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan istri kedua suaminya dan calon anak mereka jika tidak, entah apa yang bisa Len lakukan padanya. Meski sebenarnya ia tak pernah melihat Len marah padanya.

"Miku-san!"

Mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil seraya berlari ke arahnya, Miku selaku orang yang di panggil mengalihkan pandangnya pada Rin dengan raut wajah yang pucat. Melihat tubuh lunglai dan wajah pucat Miku, Rin membopong Miku ke arah kursi meja makan dengan perlahan seraya menghindari pecahan gelas kaca. Memang tubuh Rin kecil dan kurus tapi, bukan berarti dirinya lemah jika mengingat dirinya pernah ikut bela diri sewaktu sekolah dulu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Rin yang di balas dengan anggukan kecil.

"Maaf, aku hanya berniat membuat susu tapi, tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa begitu pening."

Rin menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Miku. "Kau bisa meminta bantuanku. Lagipula, Len-Nii telah mempercayakan dirimu padaku. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada dirimu atau bayimu? Bisa-bisa Len-Nii sangat sedih." Tegur Rin.

Rin tahu dia memang jauh lebih muda dari Miku tapi, dirinya tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan seluruh keluarganya jika terjadi sesuatu calon penerus keluarga Kagamine. Padahal sudah bertahun-tahun mereka menunggu calon penerus yang tak bisa Rin berikan karena sebuah kondisi yang tak bisa dirinya jelaskan pada siapapun tapi, saat mereka telah mendapatnya dan itu menghilang secara tiba-tiba... Sungguh, Rin tidak tahu rasa sedih seperti apa yang akan melanda keluarga mereka. Sudah cukup jika dia d anggap mandul dan membuat semua orang kecewa.

"Lain kali, aku akan meminta bantuanmu." Ucap Miku seraya tersenyum.

Gadis blonde itu kembali menghela nafas menyadari nasihatnya sejak tadi mungkin tak terlalu di mengerti oleh Miku. "Tunggu disini!"

Rin berjalan kembali ke arah dapurmeninggalkan Miku yang menatapnya menjauh. Melihat kekacauan yang di buat Miku membuat Rin hanya bisa menghela nafas dan segara mengambil perlatan untuk membersihkannya. Pecahan gelas kaca besar yang berserakan ia ambil dan buang ke dalam tempat sampah sedangkan susu bubuk juga serpihan gelas ia sapu hingga bersih. Setelah merasa cukup bersih, Rin mengambil gelas baru untuk membuatkan segelas susu ibu hamil untuk Miku. Mulai sekarang, Rin harus terbiasa dengan kebiasaan barunya yang menjadi _babysitter_ dadakan.

"Minumlah." Rin memberikan segelas susu yang terlah di buatnya pada Miku yang segera di ambil oleh gadis _teal_ itu.

"Terima Kasih."

"Lain kali jangan bertindak sendiri. Kau beruntung karena ada aku disini. Bagaimana jika aku sedang tidak ada? Lainkali mintalah bantuanku, OK?"

Miku tersenyum mendengar perkataan Rin. "Kuharap Len melihat kebaikan adik kecilnya ini." Kata Miku sebelum meminum susunya.

Deg!

"Ya... Aku memang adik kecilnya yang baik."

 _ **~HURT~**_

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri, Len-Nii."

Len sedikit terkejut dan kebingungan tatkala hari ini bukan senyuman wanita teal yang menyambutnya seperti biasa. "Dimana Miku?" Tanya Len pada Rin yang membuat senyuman gadis _honey blonde_ itu luntur perlahan.

"Ah, itu... Miku-san sedang istirahat, sejak pagi ia tidak bisa menahan pening dan mual. Tapi, sekarang sekarang sudah lebih baik." Jawab Rin yang sekarang tengah sedikit menunduk seraya menatap layar laptopnya yang menyala.

"Syukurlah jika ia baik-baik saja."

"Hmm... Ya..."

Puk!

Merasakan sesuatu di atas kepalanya dengan tiba-tiba alhasil membuat Rin terkejut dan dengan spontan memegang apapun itu yang ada di kepalanya. Kantung? Bulat-bulat?

"Sekantung jeruk untukmu."

Mendengar jawaban dari pemikirannya, Rin langsung menurunkan kantung jeruk itu dengan cepat dengan wajah bahagia. Ternyata Len tidak pernah lupa dengan buah kesukaannya ini dan ia bersyukur atasnya.

"Kau senang?"

"Ya! Sangat!"

Puk!

Jika tadi adalah sekantung jeruk yang hinggap di kepalanya kini tangan besar milik Len yang mengelus pucuk kepala _honey blonde_ tersebut. "Aku senang jika kau menyukainya." Kata Len sebelum menarik elusannya.

"Karena ini sudah terlalu larut, aku akan masuk ke dalam. Kau juga jangan tidur terlalu larut mengerti?"

"Umm!" Jawab Rin yang masih kegirangan.

Len tersenyum menanggapi perkataan singkat Rin sebelum berjalan ke dalam kamar dan Miku. "Oyasumi."

"Umm! Oyasumi."

Srek! Tak!

Pintu kamar itu kembali tertutup tatkala pemiliknya telah masuk ke dalamnya meninggalkan gadis berambut _honey_ _blonde_ yang sekarang menampilkan sebuah senyum kecut yang sejak tadi ia tahan. Sejujurnya ia memang senang mengingat Len masih ingat dengan kesukaannya namun, bukan hal ini yang ia harap. Padahal, sejak tadi ia memang sengaja menunggu pria itu pulang hanya untuk mendapatkan sedikit momen kebersamaan mereka. Tapi, sepertinya itu takkan pernah terjadi.

Clik! Tap!

Rin mematikan laptopnya yang sejak tadi menyala. Ia sudah tidak mood lagi untuk menulis kelanjutan naskahnya hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri aktifitasnya malam ini. Rin bangkit dari posisinya seraya membawa laptop dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Tepat saat dirinya melewati kamar milik sang suami, sebuah senyuman hambar dan sebuah ucapan seperti biasa tak bisa terelakkan.

"Oyasumi."

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 **Halo All,**

 **Kembali bersama saya si author ngaret. kali ini saya coba satu-satu buat terusin seluruh fic saya yang terbengkalai. Dan untuk kali ini maaf masih pendek wordnya dan cuap-cuapnya pub pendek, karena mengingat ada hal yang penting hari ini.**

 **Jadi, mungkin segitu dulu cerita saya, saya harap bisa memuaskan Readers sekalian.**

 **Trima kasih bagi Readers yang mau membaca, saya harap kalian mau memberikan sedikit Review bagi saya. sekali lagi Trima kasih.**

 **Salam Hangat,**

 **Go Minami Asuka Bi**


	4. Kebodohan Kedua: Munafik

"Bagaimana perkembangan janinmu?"

"Ayolah, bu. Miku baru hamil selama dua bulan lebih dan ibu sudah begitu bawel."

"Tak apa, Len. Ibu hanya ingin mengetahui perkembangan cucunya saja."

"Ibu setuju dengan Miku. Kau ini terlalu kolot seperti ayahmu, Len."

Aura bahagia kini meliputi seluruh ruangan makan. Sebelumnya beberapa jam yang lalu mereka diundang untuk makan malam keluarga di rumah utama milik keluarga Kagamine hingga akhirnya perbincangan dan tawa mewarnai tempat tersebut. Tapi suasana itu sama sekali tidak berlaku bagi Rin.

Gadis _honey blonde_ itu sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun sejak sampai di rumah utama, bahkan tak ada satupun orang yang memulai pembicaraan dengannya. Rin tidak pernah merasa bahwa dirinya diasingkan, mungkin saja mertuanya memang tengah dilanda kebahagiaan karena mendengar kabar tentang cucunya yang akan lahir ke dunia sehingga melupakan Rin. Meski hal ini telah terjadi dari 2 tahun sebelumnya.

"Ibu sangat bahagia mendengar tentang calon cucu kami. Bahkan saking bahagianya, mungkin bibir ibu bisa sobek karena terlalu banyak tersenyum."

"Aku juga sangat senang saat pertama kali mendengar tentang kehamilanku di rumah sakit, Bu."

"Kau benar-benar seperti malaikat yang membawa kebahagiaan pada keluarga ini, Miku. Setelah bertahun-tahun aku tidak bisa mendapatkan cucu, tiba-tiba saja kau datang dan memberikan banyak berkah bagi keluarga ini. Tidak salah aku menyetujui pernikahan kalian."

 _Deg!_

Rin mengeratkan kuku jari pada alat makan yang ia pakai tanpa menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Pasti ibu mertuanya sangat senang dengan kehadiran calon bayi di rahim Miku hingga begitu bersyukur akan kehadiran gadis _teal_ tersebut. Rin yakin itu.

"Lily!"

Lily-ibu mertua- menengok ke arah suaminya yang memanggil dengan nada tinggi untuk memberi teguran. "Apa? Aku hanya berkata sejujurnya. Lagipula memang sudah bertahun-tahun kita menunggu kehadiran seorang cucu di rumah ini. Kalau saja Len menikahi Miku jauh lebih cepat, pasti kita sudah bermain cucu kita, Leon." Katanya.

Mendengar perkataan sang istri, Leon melirik ke arah menantu tertuanya yang tengah menarik nafas cukup panjang sebelum menelan makanannya. Pria dewasa itu mengerti bagaimana susahnya menelan makanan disituasi seperti ini. Terkadang istrinya perlu diajarkan untuk berbicara lebih sopan lagi meski kepada menantunya sekalipun.

Rin menaruh peralatan makannya di atas _plate_ yang telah bersih dari hidangan makan malam mereka dan menarik bibir ke atas untuk tersenyum. "Terima kasih atas makan malamnya. Seperti biasa, masakan ibu memang sangat e-"

"Kau tak perlu memuji hanya untuk mendapat perhatian dariku."

Selaan itu membuat Rin menghentikan perkataannya. "Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke kamar. Lagipula masih ada deadline yang harus-"

"Sejak dulu kau memang hanya perduli dengan buku-bukumu dan tidak memperhatikan anakku. Aku ragu kau melayani Len dengan baik selama ini."

"Ibu."

Lily menatap Len yang memanggilnya untuk meminta pengertian terhadap ucapan wanita itu pada Rin. "Kau tidak perlu membelanya, Len! Lagipula sejak awal ibu hanya mengundang kalian berdua kemari, tapi mengapa kalian membawanya ke tempat ini?!"

"Cukup Lily!"

Merasakan suasana panas di ruangan ini karena perkataannya, Rin pun bangkit dari posisi duduk. "Aku sudah selesai, maka dari itu aku akan kembali ke kamarku. Ayah, ibu, Len- _nii_ dan Miku- _san_ bisa melanjutkan makan malam kalian, permisi." Rin membungkukkan badannya sebentar sebelum berjalan pergi dari ruang makan.

"Ibu."

"Kita akan membahas hal ini nanti, Lily."

Perkataan bersahutan dari Len dan Leon setelah tubuh mungil Rin menghilang dari balik pintu ruang makan membuat Lily enggan menatap kedua pria tersebut seakan tak mendengarnya. Dan meskipun Rin telah pergi dari ruang makan, namun suasana acara makan malam mereka tidak bisa diubah kembali seperti sediakala.

 ** _Hurt_**

"Ditolak?"

Jemari lentik gadis _honey blonde_ menghentikan aktifitas mengetiknya tatkala orang yang berada di seberang sambungan telpon itu memberitahu tentang penolakan naskah cerita baru Rin. Gadis itu langsung mengubah posisinya yang tengah tengkurap di atas tempat tidur menjadi duduk bersila untuk menyamankan diri.

"Jangan katakan aku harus membuat naskah baru."

 _"Maaf, Kagamine-sensei. Tapi itu sudah keputusannya."_ "Tapi aku tidak bisa membuat naskah baru dengan _deadline_ hanya seminggu. Lagipula aku pun harus menyelesaikan cerita yang lain, Kamui- _san_."

Perbincangan antara Rin dengan penelpon yang bernama Kamui itu harus terhenti tatkala suara ketukan pintu kamar terdengar. Dengan spontan Rin menatap pintu kamarnya seraya bertanya-tanya akan seseorang di balik sana.

"Siapa?"

"Rin."

Mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi didengar, Rin buru-buru beralih pada ponselnya. "Kita bahas lagi nanti." Ucap Rin sebelum mematikan sambungan ponsel tanpa memperdulikan suara protesan dari seberang sana.

Rin turun dari tempat tidur dan melangkah kaki ke pintu kamar lalu membukanya. "Len- _Nii_? Ada apa?" Kata Rin seraya tersenyum kecil.

Pria yang ditanyanya itu sama sekali tidak memberi jawaban apapun, malah ia matanya sama sekali tidak menatap Rin. Dari balik punggu tegap Len, sosok wanita teal keluar dan berpindah ke samping Len yang membuatnya menjadi perhatian Rin.

"Miku- _san_?"

"Maaf."

"Ekh?" Rin berkedip menanggapi perkataan Miku yang sama sekali tidak dapat dimengertinya.

"Aku disini mewakili ibuku untuk meminta maaf. Maaf, jika perkataan ibuku membuatmu sedih, Rin."

Rin mengalihkan pandangan lagi pada Len yang meminta maaf karena perkataan ibunya saat makan malam tadi. Rin kembali mengembangkan senyum di wajahnya mendengar permintaan maaf tersebut. Lagipula kenapa harus minta maaf? Bukankah ini biasa terjadi? Biasanya pun Len tidak pernah meminta maaf seperti ini padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Nii_. Lagipula ibu hanya terlalu bahagia mendengar kabar tentang kehamilan Miku _-san_ saja."

"Benar! Itu bukan salahmu atau salah ibu. Ini semua karena aku memberitahukan tentang kehamilanku, maka dari itu akulah yang bersalah disini."

Ah, rasa emosional yang tinggi karena kehamilan, ya? Tanggap Rin dalam hati saat melihat Miku yang telihat merasa sangat bersalah.

Len menatap Miku yang berada di sampingnya."Bisakah kau tidak menyalahkan dirimu terus menerus, Miku?" Melihat wanita teal itu yang terus gelisah sejak setelah makan malam tadi membuat Len khawatir. Dalam masa kehamilan, seorang wanita tidak boleh terlalu membebani pikirannya untuk mencegah stress yang dapat berakibat pada janin. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku yang akan menggantikan ibu meminta maaf pada Rin sesuai keinginanmu. Jadi bisakah kau tenang sekarang?"

Ah, begitu.

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sama sekali tidak menganggap kejadian tadi sebagai beban pikiran. Lagipula aku memang sengaja kembali lebih cepat karena _deadline_." Rin memandang Miku yang menatapnya. "Bukankah sudah terlalu malam bagi ibu hamil membuka matanya? Begadang tidak baik baik janinmu, Miku- _san_." Sambungnya.

"Apa yang Rin katakan itu benar." Kata Len pada Miku sebelum berpaling menatap Rin. "Maaf mengganggu waktumu, Rin."

"Tidak apa-apa, Len- _nii._ "

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami akan kembali ke kamar."

"E-ekh, tapi-"

"Kami permisi, Rin."

Rin melambaikan tangan seraya tersenyum saat melihat Len yang menggiring Miku ke kamar tidur mereka. Sesaat setelah mereka cukup jauh, Rin kembali masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu beserta menguncinya.

Telapak tangan gadis itu ia biarkan berada di atas dadanya. Mata shappirenya terpejam saat ia menarik nafas cukup panjang untuk menenangkan diri. Entah mengapa denyutan di dada Rin terasa begitu sakit meski ia tahu dirinya tidak memiliki penyakit jantung atau semacamnya. Tapi rasanya cukup sakit.

 _"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku yang akan menggantikan ibu meminta maaf pada Rin sesuai keinginanmu.-"_

Rin menghela nafas lalu menepuk kedua pipinya agak kencang hingga memerah. Ia harus sadar dengan posisinya sekarang meski terkadang Rin muak dengan dirinya sendiri. Dari begitu banyak tingkah laku manusia, mungkin yang cocok dengan tingkahnya sekarang adalah munafik.

 ** _To be Continue_**


	5. Chapter 4: Wine

_From: Gumi_

 _To: Rin_

 _Subject: Re; Re; Reuni_

 _Jadi bagaimana?_

 _Apa kau bisa datang?_

Rin menatap email yang terpampang di layar ponselnya dengan tatapan bingung. Sebenarnya Rin hanya bingung dengan apa yang harus ia tanggapi dari undangan reuni sekolahnya dulu semasa _S_ _enior High School_. Masalahnya sih ini begitu mendadak dan di rumah sedang tidak ada orang karena Miku tengah menginap di rumah ibunya dan Len masih bekerja, tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan rumah begitu saja.

 _From: Gumi_

 _To: Rin_

 _Subject: Re; Re; Reuni_

 _Ayolah, Rin. Lagipula hanya malam ini saja kau bisa menikmati bar berkelas milik Meito. Kita bisa menikmati wine mahal disana._

Melihat keantusiasan Gumi, Rin terkekeh geli. Sahabatnya semasa sekolah ini tidak pernah berubah, masih saja kekanak-kanakan terlebih jika sifat _tsundere_ -nya kambuh. Demi sang sahabat, sepertinya Rin akan memenuhi permintaan tersebut. Toh hanya satu hari saja.

 _From: Rin_

 _To: Gumi_

 _Subject: Re; Re; Re; Reuni_

 _Baiklah. Untuk sahabatku, aku akan datang ke acara reuni kali ini._

 _ **Hurt**_

"Aku tidak menyangka akan banyak yang datang."

"Sudah sewajarnya, bukan? Lagipula siapa yang tidak tergoda untuk datang ke bar nomor satu di Voca _City_ ini?"

"Kau benar, Rin. Aku pun tidak menyangka Meito membuka bar seperti ini." Gumi terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Bagaimana dengan- _nya?_ "

"Nya?"

"Ayolah, Rin. Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura seperti itu di hadapanku. Kau tau, aku sudah menjadi sahabatmu selama bertahun-tahun, aku mengerti semua gelagatmu itu."

Inilah salah satu penyebab, mengapa Rin tidak pernah mau bertatap muka terlalu lama dengan sahabatnya ini. Saat pernikahannya dengan Len, Rin masih sangat belia dengan umurnya yang baru enam belas tahun dan dipastikan masih sekolah. Meski acara pernikahan dilakukan secara tertutup, namun tidak menutup kemungkinan adanya paparazzi yang meliput, mengingat Kagamine adalah salah satu pembisnis besar, dan besar kemungkinan jika Rin juga akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Maka dari itu ia memohon pada Gumi selaku orang yang paling ia percayai untuk menutup mulut para penyebar gosip murahan. Dan Gumilah satu-satunya yang mengetahui Rin telah menikah dan rasa cinta gadis itu pada suaminya.

"Kudengar ia telah menikah dengan keluarga Hatsune, apa itu benar?"

Rin menengok ke arah Gumi di sampingnya. "Apa hal seperti itu perlu diperjelas?"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya menikah dengan wanita lain? Kau mencintainya, bukan? Seharusnya kau tak membiarkannya menikah begitu saja!"

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Mengurungnya? Atau mengatakan akan bunuh diri jika dia menikah lagi?" Rin menatap Gumi dengan serius. "Aku hanyalah adik baginya. Lalu apa yang bisa kuharapkan dari seorang yang menganggapku adik? Cinta sebagai wanita?"

"Rin."

"Setiap saat, aku menatap punggung tegapnya dengan angan yang sama, tapi tanpa kusadari punggung itu semakin menjauh." Rin menarik nafas dengan berat seraya menundukkan kepala. "Bagi seorang pejuang sepertiku, aku hanya bisa menepuk punggungnya untuk melangkah maju meski diriku jatuh terluka dan tertinggal jauh."

"Maaf," Gumi ikut menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf, aku tidak mengerti perasaanmu selama ini. Aku hanya berpikir egois tentang kebahagiaanmu tanpa tahu akar masalahnya." Katanya lagi.

Rin menarik nafas cukup dalam sebelum membuat simpul senyuman di wajahnya. "Sudahlah. Lagipula sekarang kita tengah berada di acara reuni, bukan? Mumpung masih disini, pesanlah sesuatu. Aku akan membayarnya." Kata Rin menawarkan.

Mendengar sesuatu tentang gratis, Gumi mulai bersemangat kembali. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya.

Rin mengangguk kecil. "Asalkan kau pilihkan wine terbaik untukku." Kata Rin.

"Kalau masalah wine, kenapa tidak tanyakan pada pemilik barnya saja?" Gumi mengarahkan pandangan pada sesosok pria berambut coklat yang tengah berbincang di ujung kanan meja bar.

"Meito!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Meito mengarahkan pandangannya pada Gumi dan Rin yang tengah duduk bagian ujung kiri meja bar. Melihat isyarat tangan dari Gumi agar ia mendekat, Meito pun meminta ijin waktu pada teman-temannya sebelum berjalan ke arah Gumi dan Rin.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu, Nona-nona?"

"Meito, bisakah kau mencarikan wine yang tepat untuk _bunny_ manisku ini?"

Rin melirik tajam ke arah Gumi saat dirinya dipanggil _bunny_. Padahal ia sudah tidak pernah memakai pita putih besar yang selalu Rin kenakan sewaktu sekolah dulu. Tapi mengapa panggilan _bunny_ masih melekat pada dirinya? Apakah ia terlihat seperti kelinci?

"Wine, ya?" Meito beralih menatap Rin. "Kau suka rasa yang seperti apa, Kagari- _san_?"

Kagari? Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali saat orang-orang memanggil marga lamanya. Ia bahkan hampir lupa bahwa semua orang disini-terkecuali Gumi- tidak mengetahui bahwa dirinya telah menikah. Tapi entah mengapa ia lebih nyaman dipanggil dengan marga lamanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apapun soal wine, tapi aku suka jeruk." Kata Rin menanggapu.

"Jeruk, ya?"

"Aku Vosne Romanee tahun 2005 saja." Kata Gumi menambahkan.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Meito berjalan keluar dari meja barnya dan masuk ke dalam sebuah pintu. Melihat Meito yang pergi begitu saja, Gumi dan Rin saling menatap dengan pandangan bingung. Harusnya Meito menyiapkan minuman untuk mereka dari jajaran botol-botol wine yang tertata rapih di belakang meja bar, tapi pria berambut coklat itu malah menghilang di balik pintu sana.

Sekitar 15 menit menunggu, akhirnya Gumi dan Rin melihat Meito yang keluar dari ruangan tersebut seraya membawa sebuah botol wine di tangannya. Ia berjalan kembali ke dalam meja bar dan mulai mencari botol lainnya di antara jajaran botol wine disana. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicari, Meito pun menyiap gelas khusus wine dan membuka dua botol tersebut. Dua aroma khas menguar di udara dengan perpaduan yang tumpang tindih seakan berlomba untuk mencari perhatian.

"Silahkan."

Dua gelas wine dengan isi yang berbeda kini disodorkan pada Gumi dan Rin. Gumi yang sudah tau dengan pesanannya mulai meminum wine dari gelas tersebut. Berbeda dengan Gumi, Rin tidak langsung meminumnya, ia hanya memegang wine tersebut seraya membauinya. Rin tertegun dengan aroma menyegarkannya dan menenangkan. Aroma leci, akasia, mawar dan seroja bercampur menjadi satu bagaikan taman bunga. Selama ini Rin tidak pernah meminum wine atau jenis alkohol apapun, maka dari itu ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa wine dapat membuatnya kagum.

"Gewurtztraminer Selection Du Grand Nobel tahun 2003"

"Ekh?"

"Kau ingin sesuatu seperti jeruk bukan? Kurasa itu pilihan yang tepat. Minumlah!"

Rin tidak langsung meminumnya meski disuruh. Rin menatap sebentar cairan wine di dalam gelas dengan ragu hingga ia memberanikan diri untuk meneguknya perlahan. Rasanya yang sedikit mild tapi begitu transparan, rasa asam menyegarkan seperti jeruk memberikan sebuah ketegasan. Wine itu sama sekali tidak memakai jeruk kedalamnya, tapi Rin bisa menikmati rasa asam bagaikan jeruk di dalamnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku bukan pecinta wine, tapi aku bisa merasakan wine ini seperti jeruk." Rin menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Meito. "Bagaimana bisa."

"Hanya Gewurtztraminer si genius Marcel Deiss lah yang bisa melebihi Gewurtztraminer."

"Huh?"

"Maksudnya wine Gewurtztraminer itu berbeda dengan Gewurtztraminer pada umumnya karena buatan Marcel Deiss." Jelas Gumi yang mendapat anggukan mengerti dari Rin. " _Ne_ , Meito. Untuk Gewurtztraminer, harga perbotolnya berapa?"

"Dua belas ribu Yen."

 _ **Hurt**_

"Darimana saja hingga pulang larut seperti ini?"

"Le-Len- _Nii_. Bukankah Len- _Nii_ lembur hari ini?"

Sekarang Rin mendapat sebuah pelajaran baru. Lampu rumah mati dan pintu masih terkunci, bukan berarti tidak ada orang di dalamnya. Rin benar-benar tidak menyangka Len memergokinya pulang larut. Sebenarnya sejak awal ia memang salah karena tidak memberitahu Len sebagai suami tentang dirinya yang pergi ke acara reuni. Sebenarnya Rin hanya berpikir ia akan kembali sebelum Len pulang, mengingat pria itu bilang akan kerja lembur hari ini.

"Aku bertanya padamu. Darimana saja kau sejak tadi?"

Rin mengeratkan jari-jarinya pada tas tangan yang ia pegang seraya menundukkan kepala. "Acara reuni." Jawab Rin.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengabariku?"

"Aku pikir Len- _Nii_ akan lembur, maka dari itu aku berniat untuk pergi sebentar dan kembali sebelum Len- _Nii_ kembali." Jawabnya lagi dengan jujur.

Len melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat pada Rin. Seiring langkah semakin dekat, Len dapat mencium bau alkohol samar-samar. "Kau minum?" Tanya Len.

Rin menegakkan kepalanya menatap Len. "Ti-Tidak! Aku hanya minum dua gelas wine saja, sungguh!" Kata Rin.

"Kau pulang larut setelah minum tanpa mengabari orang rumah, huh? Kau itu sudah besar, harusnya bisa mengerti ini dengan baik!"

"Maaf." Rin kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti? Kau itu tanggung jawabku! Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padamu? Kau membuatku khawatir!"

Dada Rin terasa berdenyut mendengar perkataan Len. Aneh, denyutannya tidak seperti biasa. Dada Rin malah terasa begitu hangat saat mendengar Len yang mengkhawatirkannya. Perlahan kepala Rin menegak kembali menatap Len.

"Len- _Nii_ mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu! Kau membuatku kelimpungan sejak tadi! Terlebih ponselmu tidak aktif!" Kata Len.

Ujung bibir Rin tertarik keatas. "Seharusnya aku pulang lebih lama." Gumam kecil Rin.

"Apa katamu!?"

Rin menggeleng kecil sebelum melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Len yang masih marah.

"Kurasa aku akan membeli sebotol wine nanti."

 ** _To be Continue_**

 **Hola, kembali lagi bersama Go Minami Asuka Bi.**

 **Ada yang kangen cerita ini? Pastinya ga ada ya. wkwkwkwk.**

 **Cerita saya semuanya sepi sih.**

 **Untuk yang bertanya soal wine, saya sendiri dapat inspirasi dari komik yang saya beli pas ada diskon beli 10 seharga 1 buku seribu. Jadi jangan tanyakan pendapat saya soal wine. Karena di umur yang sudah cukup tua ini, saya belum pernah minum wine atau alkohol. Ah, ga deng. Saya pernah minum arak di rumah temen dulu, itu pun cuma seloki.**

 **Mungkin itu saja untuk saat ini, Terima kasih bagi _Reader_ yang mau membaca dan mereview cerita ini. sampai jumpa di _next Story._**

 **Salam Hangat,**

 **Go Minami Asuka Bi**


	6. chapter 5: Sick

**Np:**

 **"..." = Bicara**

 **= Telepon**

 **HURT**

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Len- _Nii_ ,"

Tak ada jawaban.

Sudah hampir lima menit Rin berdiri di depan pintu kamar Len yang masih terkunci. Sebenarnya dia tidak enak, jika harus membangunkan Len yang kerja lembur beberapa malam ini, tapi melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda keterlambatan pria itu kalau tidak segera bangun, disinilah Rin sekarang.

Untuk yang ke empat kalinya Rin mengetuk pintu kamar Len, berharap pria blonde yang menjadi suaminya mau membuka pintu mahoni ini. Sejujurnya jika kali ini masih tidak mendapat tanggapan juga, Rin berniat untuk mendobrak pintu tersebut. Bukannya Rin bertindak tidak sopan, tapi mungkin saja sesuatu terjadi bahaya terjadi pada Len. Yah, mengingat Len adalah salah satu pengusaha muda yang memiliki saingan cukup kuat, apapun bisa terjadi.

"Len-,"

Belum sempat Rin memanggil Len sepenuhnya, pintu kamar itu pun terbuka. Dari balik pintu terlihat seorang pria berambut blonde tak beraturan dengan piyama tidur berwarna kuning. Wajah pucat nan lemasnya sama sekali tak menghilangkan ketampanan pria tersebut. Tapi tetap saja wajah pucat itu membuat Rin khawatir.

"Ada apa, Rin?" Tanya Len pada Rin yang masih menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Len- _Nii_ baik-baik saja? Len- _Nii_ terlihat pucat."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Rin. Hanya sedikit mual dan pening."

" _Morning sick_?"

Len tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan Rin. "Disini bukan aku yang hamil, Rin. Dan tidak ada pria yang hamil, jadi tidak mungkin aku mengalami _morning sick_. Terlebih Miku sedang berada di rumah ibunya." Kata Len.

"Tapi seorang calon ayah pun bisa mengalami mual ataupun mengidam saat kehamilan, bukan? Apa perlu aku panggilkan dokter?" Tanya Rin.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Rin. Aku hanya butuh isti-Hmp!" Secara reflek, Len membekap mulutnya sendiri tatkala cairan asam dari lambung mulai naik dan meminta untuk dikeluarkan. Tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri pada dinding di sebelahnya agar tidak ambruk akibat pening yang ikut menyerang.

Melihat Len yang tidak terlihat baik-baik saja, Rin pun langsung menaruh telapak tangannya pada dahi Len untuk mengetahui suhu badan Len. "Panas," Tanggap Rin seraya menarik kembali tangannya. "Sepertinya Len- _Nii_ terkena masuk angin. Aku akan memanggilkan dokter untukmu."

"Tidak perlu, Rin. Aku hanya perlu beristirahat sebentar." Kata Len.

"Tapi-"

"Aku akan beristirahat lagi. Jangan perdulikan diriku, lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu."

"Umm... _Wakatta_."

 **HURT**

Baik-baik saja? Mungkin itu salah satu kata-kata munafik yang biasa didengar hampir semua orang termasuk Rin. Rin sebenarnya tahu, bahwa keadaan Len tidaklah baik-baik saja seperti yang dikatakannya. Namun untuk menghargai keinginan Len, Rin pun berkutat di dapur dengan sebuah celemek. Tangannya dengan lihai mulai mengolah beberapa bahan seraya menunggu beras yang ia masak pun menjadi bubur.

Sepiring umeboshi yang telah dipotong-potong dan dibuang bijinya, dan telur dadar gulung dengan rasa manis yang lebih dominan menjadi pendampingnya. Rin ingat sewaktu kecil, Len pernah mengatakan ia lebih menyukai telur dadar yang terasa manis dibanding asin seperti pada umumnya, maka dari itu Rin membuatkan telur dadar gulung manis untuk Len. Kini Rin tengah mengupas satu buah pisang untuk ia masukan ke dalam blender bersama susu kental manis dan sedikit es batu.

Selagi mesin blender membuat smothies pisang, Rin beralih pada beras yang tengah dimasaknya sejak tadi. Beras yang keras sebelum dimasak itu pun berubah menjadi lunak dan berair menandakan sudah matang. Rin mengambil toples kecil dengan kertas bertuliskan garam di dekatnya lalu memasukan sejumput halus berwarna putih tersebut ke dalam bubur kemudian ia aduk hingga merata. Rin mematikan kompor juga blender yang segera ia tuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas. Setelah merasa telah siap, Rin menata semua makanan beserta minuman yang ia buat ke dalam nampan dan membawanya ke kamar Len.

"Permisi." Ucapnya pelan seraya membuka pintu kamar tersebut perlahan. Kamar Len tidak dikunci sama sekali, entah karena lupa atau apa.

Setelah merasa dirinya tidak mengganggu Len yang tengah tertidur, Rin kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Len. Rin menaruh nampan berisi makanan dan smothies itu di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Len perlahan. Sekarang ia beralih pada Len dengan handuk kecil basah yang terlipat di atas dahinya untuk sedikit menurunkan panas. Sebenarnya Rin sudah masuk ke dalam Len untuk mengompres pria itu dengan air tanpa persetujuannya, maka dari itu ia hanya perlu mengambil kain yang telah berubah suhunya menjadi hangat lalu menaruhnya ke dalam baskom berisi air agar lebih dingin dan dapat ia pakai untuk mengompres lagi nanti.

"Len- _Nii_ ," Rin menepuk-nepuk lengan Len pelan untuk membangunkan pria tersebut. Melihat mata sayu Len terbuka perlahan dan menatapnya, Rin pun tersenyum. "Aku sudah menyiapkan bubur untukmu. Dimakan dulu, ya!" Kata Rin.

"Nanti saja. Aku sedang tidak ingin memakan apapun saat ini." Balas Len.

"Aku sudah membuatkan smothies pisang juga untukmu."

"Aku tidak ingin memakan apapun saat ini, Rin."

"Kalau Len- _Nii_ tidak makan apapun malah bisa jadi lebih parah. Setidak dua atau tiga sendok saja, ya." Pinta Rin.

"Aku tidak ingin makan apapun saat ini, Rin. Mengertilah sedikit dan jangan membuatku semakin pusing."

Rin menghela nafas melihat Len yang begitu keras kepala. "Setidaknya pikirkan Miku-san dan bayi di kandungannya. Aku yakin Miku-san akan sangat sedih melihat Len- _Nii_ seperti ini."

"Makan, ya?"

"Sedikit saja."

"Demi Miku- _san_ dan bayinya."

Len menghela nafas menanggapi permohonan Rin yang tidak berhenti. "Baiklah."

Rin tersenyum senang saat Len mau menuruti perkataannya meski harus diiming-imingi nama Miku. Perlahan ia membantu Len untuk duduk dan memrapihkan bantal agar pria itu nyaman. Rin mengambil semangkuk bubur dan sendok dari dalam nampan yang telah ia siapkan tadi. Tangannya yang memegang sendok kini mulai menyendok sedikit bubur lalu ia dekatkan pada Len.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri." Tolak Len.

"Ah, baiklah." Rin menaruh kembali sendok ke dalam mangkuk lalu memberikannya pada Len. "Aku juga membawa umeboshi dan tamago roll untuk berjaga-jaga kalau buburnya tidak enak." Tambah Rin seraya mengambil piring yang berisi umeboshi dan telur gulung di dalamnya.

Len memperhatikan beberapa barang dan makanan yang bertambah tanpa ia sadari di hari ini. "Rin." Panggil Len.

"Iya?"

"Apa Miku sudah pulang?"

"Belum. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

 **HURT**

Rin membereskan peralatan yang isinya belum habis itu kecuali tamago roll di atas nampan untuk di cuci nanti. Sekilas ia memperhatikan Len yang sudah kembali tertidur lelap dengan handuk kecil di dahinya seperti sebelum ia bangun tadi. Namun matanya beralih pada ponsel pintar milik Len yang berdering di atas meja kecil. Tangan mungil Rin mengambil ponsel yang menampilkan sebuah nama di layarnya.

Miku- _Hime_

Itulah yang terpampang di layarnya. Rin menengok kearah Len dengan ponsel yang masih berdering. Ia ingin membangunkan Len, tapi pria itu butuh istirahat, namun jika ia mengangkatnya berarti Rin tidak sopan. Ia menimang-nimang keputusan yang tepat dalam keadaan ini karena membiarkan ponsel ini berdering begitu saja hingga mati akan membuat Miku khawatir. Akhirnya Rin memutuskan untuk mengangkat sambungan telepon tersebut.

" _Moshi-moshi_?"

 _"Rin?"_

"Maaf, Miku- _san_. Len- _Nii_ sedang tidur, jadi aku yang mengangkat telepon, Miku- _san_."

 _"Tidur? Memangnya Len-kun tidak kerja?"_

"Len- _Nii_ cuti hari ini." Rin menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan seraya meminta maaf dalam hati karena telah berbohong. Kekanak-kanakan memang, tapi setidaknya ia selalu mencoba untuk tidak berbohong selama ini.

 _"Souka. Kalau begitu tolong sampaikan pada Len-kun, bahwa aku menelponnya, ya. Dan katakan padanya kalau aku akan pulang minggu depan."_

"Ha'i! Nanti akan aku sampaikan. Tunggu! Minggu depan? Bukannya Minggu depan ulang tahun Miku- _san_ , kan?"

 _"Bagaimana kau tahu?"_

"Len- _Nii_ yang mengatakannya padaku." Bohongnya lagi. Lagipula ia tidak mungkin mengatakan, bahwa ia mengetahuinya dari kalender yang berada di ruang kerja Len sudah di tandai dengan ulang tahun Miku.

 _"Ternyata Len-kun masih mengingatnya."_ Gumam Miku dengan suara kecil, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Rin. _"Kalau begitu terima kasih, Rin. Nanti aku akan menghubungi Len-kun lagi. Jangan lupa untuk menyampaikan salamku, ya"_

"Iya."

Sambungan telpon itu pun terputus sepihak. Rin menurunkan lengannya dan menatap ponsel milik Len. Ia menghela nafas lelah, untung Miku tidak sadar dengan kebohongannya, ia tak ingin Miku khawatir dan membahayakan dirinya maupun anaknya. Rin jadi ingat artikel yang pernah ia baca tentang ibu hamil, disana tertulis tentang stress seorang ibu hamil bisa memmicu berbagai macam keadaan. Rin menaruh kembali ponsel milik Rin ke atas meja. Kali ini Rin benar-benar akan keluar kamar Len untuk membersihkan perlatan makan yang pria itu pakai.

"Miku."

Rin menengok pada Len yang sepertinya mengigau lalu beralih pada handuk kecil di dahinya. Sepertinya ia harus mengganti suhu handuk kecil itu sebelum keluar agar Len lebih nyaman. Rin mengambil handuk kecil di dahi Len lalu mencelupkannya beberapa kali sebelum ia peras hingga lumayan kering dan setelah itu di kembalikan pada dahi Len. Rin tersenyum tatkala melihat wajah tenang Len saat tidur. Bagaikan anak kecil yang rapuh dan membutuhkan uluran tangannya, jika tidak maka akan hancur begitu saja.

Sebuah tangan besar nan hangat membuat Rin terkejut. Tangan hangat milik Len itu menggenggam lengannya erat seakan tak membiarkannya pergi. Mungkinkah Len bermimpi buruk? Entahlah, yang pasti Rin harus melepaskannya. Rin menarik tangannya perlahan agar tak membangunkan Len, namun semakin Rin mencoba melepaskannya, Len pun semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya.

"Miku."

"Aku bukan Miku- _san_ , Len- _Nii_." Kata Rin pelan karena tidak ingin membangunkan Len seraya terus mencoba melepaskan genggaman pria itu meski tidak berhasil.

Rin menghela nafas menyerah saat usahanya sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil malah semakin ia mencoba menarik, Rin malah semakin merasa sakit pada lengannya. Rin mendudukkan dirinya di lantai dengan tangan yang menggantung di atas tempat tidur karena genggaman Len padanya. Berpura-pura menjadi orang lain bukanlah hal yang baik, Rin tahu itu. Tapi entah mengapa Rin menikmati keadaan ini. Rin tersenyum menatap Len yang terlelap.

"Oyasumi, Len- _Nii_."

 _ **To be Continue**_


	7. Chapter 6: Present

"Ma-maaf!"

Sebuah senyuman manis nan tulus diberikan oleh Rin pada seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar lima atau enam tahun yang menabraknya. Tak hanya senyuman, sebuah elusan kecil pada pucuk kepala anak itu pun Rin berikan sebagai makna tidak masalah sebelum dirinya kembali melangkah ke arah pria yang menunggunya beberapa meter di depan.

"Ayo!" Kata Rin pada pria itu.

Rasanya baru beberapa jam yang lalu Rin mengeluh ingin keluar rumah dan mencari suasana baru untuk dirinya maupun kelanjutan novel yang tengah ia buat, tapi ternyata itu terkabulkan dengan cepat. Hanya butuh beberapa menit Len pun datang dan mengajaknya pergi keluar entah apa alasannya, dan ini pertama kalinya Len mengajaknya keluar. Rasanya bagaikan ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang di hati.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana?"

Rin mengarahkan pandangan pada pria yang berbalut kemeja putih dengan dasi kuning longgar dan celana bahan denim berwarna hitam. "Ah ... Etto ...," otak Rin mulai berproses mencari tempat yang bagus untuk inspirasi, namun perutnya berbunyi seakan mengatakan keinginannya lebih dulu.

Mendengar suara perut Rin yang berbunyi, Len pun tersenyum simpul. "Bagaimana jika mencari tempat makan lebih dahulu?" Rin mengangguk kecil menanggapi perkataan Len tanpa rasa malu. Baginya rasa lapar itu wajar dan tidak perlu malu untuk mengungkapkan walau perut lebih dahulu yang berbicara. "Kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Entahlah. Kurasa aku ingin makanan berat."

Len mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendengar jawaban Rin. "Kau memang sedikit aneh sejak dulu, Rin."

"Ekh?" Rin menatap pria di sampingnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Bukankah kebanyakan gadis selalu meminta dessert manis saat berjalan-jalan? Sedangkan kau malah memilih makanan berat."

Rin tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Len. "Bilang saja kalau Len- _Nii_ sedang ingin banana split yang ada di dekat stasiun," Len menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal dan lebih tepatnya salah tingkah karena pengalihan perhatiannya tentang makanan berat ke dessert pun ketahuan. "Kalau begitu aku akan mentraktir Len- _Nii_ banana split."

"Tidak perlu! Aku membawa uang dan beberapa kartu, jadi kau tidak perlu sampai mentraktirku. Lagipula aku yang mengajakmu pergi, maka dari itu aku yang akan mentraktirmu."

"Bukankah aku belum memberikan apapun atas kenaikan saham perusahaan saat Len- _Nii_ bisa mendapat tanda tangan investasi dengan perusahaan SHION FAMILY*? Maka dari itu aku akan mentraktir Len- _Nii_ sebagai hadiah untuk kesuksesan perusahaan."

Len menghela nafas, menurutnya beradu argumen dengan Rin adalah pilihan yang salah. "Baiklah. Tapi kau harus menemaniku seharian, bagaimana?" Negonya.

"Tidak masalah!"

 ** _Hurt_**

 _"Saya tahu. Tapi tidak segampang itu untuk mendapatkan ide dan membuat cerita, Kamui-san."_

 _ **"Cobalah terlebih dahulu, Kagari-sensei. Lagipula kisah romantis penuh cinta banyak, jadi anda bisa membaca salah satunya dari karya-karya penulis lain."**_

 _"Saya tahu. Tapi bukan berarti saya dapat langsung menulis kisah cinta romantis begitu saja setelah membaca karya orang lain. Lagipula sejak awal saya sudah pernah mengatakan, bahwa saya tidak bisa menulis cerita bergenre romance."_

 _ **"Tapi ini permintaan produser dan konsumen. Aku mohon pertimbangkanlah."**_

 _"Dengar! Sekarang aku tengah menulis sequel yang anda minta, jadi saya mohon beri saya waktu untuk memikirkannya."_

 _ **"Baiklah. Saya akan menunggu jawaban anda, Kagari-sensei. Terima kasih atas waktu luangnya."**_

 _Rin menurunkan lengannya yang memegang ponsel lalu menghela nafas lelah dengan perbincangan panjang bersama sang editor. Inilah kerasnya dunia kepenulisan di jepang, dan Rin tahu benar karena sudah bertahun-tahun ia jalani. Ia tahu rasanya bersaing ketat dengan penulis lain, dan belum lagi ia harus memenuhi permintaan pasar. Sebenarnya Rin tidak hanya membuat novel biasa, ia pun membuat beberapa Light Novel seperti permintaan produser atau pasar._

 _"Wajahmu terlihat berantakan, apa terjadi sesuatu?"_

 _Sebuah suara terdengar di telinga Rin yang spontan membuat gadis itu menoleh ke belakang tepatnya pada seorang pria berambut blonde. "Ah! Len-Nii!" Dengan terburu-buru Rin pun melipat laptopnya yang tengah menyala agar pria itu tidak bisa melihat isinya._

 _Melihat tingkah laku istri pertamanya ini, Len menaikan sebelah alisnya. Tingkah Rin yang selalu menutupi pekerjaannya pada siapapun membuat Len penasaran. Tapi menanyakan privasi seseorang bukanlah hal baik karena itulah Len lebih memilih menanyakan hal lain seperti, "apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"_

 _Rin menggeleng sebagai jawaban awal sebelum berkata, "belum." lalu gadis itu merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa yang ia duduki._

 _"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melanjutkannya?"_

 _"Aku butuh refreshing sejenak, Len-Nii. Lagipula produser takkan membayar lebih atas kerja lemburku setiap hari."_

 _"Refreshing? Kebetulan sekali, aku memang ingin mengajakmu keluar hari ini."_

 _Rin menatap Len dengan pandangan yang seakan bertanya tentang keseriusan suaminya sebelum berkata, "pergi?"_

 _"Kau tidak ada jadwal hari ini, kan?"_

 ** _HURT_**

Sudah hampir dua jam Rin berjalan mengelilingi distrik pertokoan dan _mall_ , tapi hingga saat ini ia belum juga tahu tujuan mereka ketempat ini. Sejak awal Len hanya mengajaknya keluar tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, bahkan ia tidak tahu kalau dirinya hanya berputar-putar seperti. Tapi tidak hanya berputar-putar tidak jelas saja. Pasangan suami itu selalu mampir pada beberapa toko yang menarik perhatian tanpa membeli apapun. Yah, dalam dua jam ini mereka hanya membeli keperluan untuk perut di restaurant lebih tepatnya.

Kaki mungil Rin berhenti tanpa disadari tatkala manik sebiru lautnya berbinar menatap sebuah gaun pernikahan berwarna kuning pada salah satu etalase toko yang mereka lewati. Perlahan pikirannya mulai memproses untuk membuat objek pandangannya itu terbayang seakan ia yang memakainya. Mengingat dulu sewaktu pernikahannya ia hanya memakai pakaian casual tanpa dandanan apapun. Mau bagaimana lagi? Pernikahan mereka memang begitu mendadak dan terjadi sangat cepat sampai-sampai Rin dapat mengingat semua prosesnya.

"Rin?"

Rin tersentak kaget tatkala Len menepuk pundaknya. Dengan cepat Rin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Len seraya berkata, "a-ah! Iya?"

"Sedang apa kau disini? Aku mencarimu sejak tadi! Dan kau malah berdiri termenung disini. Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Len pada Rin.

"Ti-tidak ada! Ayo kita jalan lagi, Len- _Nii_." Salah tingkah. Itu yang Rin rasakan saat dirinya ketahuan tengah melamunkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Len- _Nii_. Aku hanya sedang berpikir tentang apa yang kita lakukan di tempat ini. Maksudku, sudah hampir dua jam kita berkeliling dan aku sudah mendapatkan ide, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa Len- _Nii_ masih saja mencari sesuatu yang tidak jelas," jelas Rin pada Len.

Memang benar, sejak tadi Rin bingung dengan acara kencan mereka--setidaknya itulah yang Rin pikirkan-- yang sama sekali tidak jelas. Selain acara makan siang yang mereka lakukan tadi, tidak ada aktifitas satupun yang jelas lainnya. Padahal Rin sedikit berharap agar Len membawanya ke bioskop atau taman hiburan, tapi pada nyatanya jauh lebih absurd dari itu semua.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, tapi untuk sekarang fokuslah pada apapun yang membuatmu menyukainya, mengerti?" Dan hanya itulah intruksi Len sejak mereka menjejakkan kaki ke dalam mobil.

"Tapi bisakah kita perkecil benda apa yang Len- _Nii_ cari? Masalahnya kalau Len-Nii hanya mengatakan benda yang aku sukai, maka kartu kredit Len- _Nii_ akan membengkak seketika."

"Tenang saja, aku yakin kau takkan pernah berpikir untuk membuatku bangkrut. Jadi katakan saja apa yang menurutmu bagus, mengerti?"

Rin menghela nafas mendengar ocehan Len. "Baiklah."

"Bagus! Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan lagi perjalanannya."

"Iya-iya."

Gadis honey blonde itu melangkah lebih dahulu yang langsung diikuti oleh Len. Dalam diam dan tanpa sepengetahuan pria di sampingnya ini, gadis itu tersenyum kecil. Saat ini dadanya terasa begitu hangat dan ia sangat menyukainya.

 ** _HURT_**

15.49

Rin memasukan kembali ponselnya setelah melihat pukul berapa sekarang. Ia menghela nafas kecil seakan tak ingin siapapun tahu bahwa dirinya begitu lelah. AC mobil yang di naikinya bersama sang suami tidak dapat melunturkan hawa panas dalam dirinya. Kini Rin hanya menopang dagunya di dekat jendela mobil seraya menatap keluar dengan pandangan datar.

Baru sekitar 45 menit yang lalu Rin mulai merasa bahwa dirinya berarti, tapi seketika hal itu runtuh seketika saat mereka menemukan apa yang dicari Len. Masih jelas diingatan Rin ketika ia melihat sebuah kalung emas dengan liontin berbentuk pita berwarna kuning yang dihiasi permata di tengahnya. Di saat Len menghampirinya dan menanyakan apakah ia menyukainya, ia pikir pria itu akan membelikannya. Pria itu memang membelinya, tapi bukan untuk dirinya.

"Beberapa hari lagi Miku akan merayakan hari jadinya. Jadi aku ingin membelikan sesuatu untuknya, tapi aku tidak tahu harus memberikan apa," Len memberikan senyuman pada Rin seraya memegang kotak merah kecil berisikan kalung yang ia beli. "Terima kasih, Rin. Kau benar-benar membantuku."

Entah mengapa senyuman yang Len berikan beberapa waktu lalu saat di toko tidak membuatnya bahagia. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa karena pada dasarnya Rinlah yang salah. Sudahlah, ia tak mau perduli dengan apa yang terjadi tadi. Lagipula itu hanya sebuah kalung. Rin bisa membeli kalung apapun dengan uangnya, jadi ia tak mau memikirkannya lagi. Bukan Len saja yang dapat menghasilkan uang, ia pun bisa.

"Rin."

"Hmm?" Jawab Rin malas tatkala namanya dipanggil.

"Lihatlah kemari!"

"Aku lelah, Len- _Nii_. Nanti saja saat sampai di rumah atau kalau ada yang penting, katakan saja!" Rin benar-benar tidak berbohong, ia sangat lelah hari ini. Lelah fisik dan batin.

"Lihatlah kemari sebentar, Rin!"

Rin menghela nafas lelah. Ia menurunkan lengannya yang menjadi penopang dagu sebelum kepalanya menengok ke arah kursi pengemudi, tepatnya pada sang pengemudi. "Ada a-"

"Kau suka?"

Mata Rin kini terfokus pada telapak tangan kanan Len. Disana, diatas telapak tangan besar itu terdapat sebuah jepit rambut berukuran sedikit besar yang berhiaskan manik-manik putih, hitam dan lambang not balok berwarna putih. Dari tatanan aksesoris pada jepit rambut tersebut, Rin yakin bahwa hanya seorang profesional yang membuatnya. Bentuk jepit rambut dan aksesoris di atasnya itu seakan menggambarkan keindan sebuah musik. Sangat cantik.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

Saat pertanyaan itu kembali terdengar, Rin mulai kembali pada kenyataan. "Sangat bagus," Rin memberikan penpadapatnya lebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tapi warna kuning tidak cocok untuk Miku- _san_."

"Miku?" Tanya Len dengan nada bingung. "Aku membelikan jepit ini untukmu. Kau suka warna kuning, bukan?"

"Ekh?"

"Ada apa?"

"Ti-tidak. A-ano ... a-aku pikir tadi-"

"Jadi kau tidak mau? Baiklah, aku akan berikan pada orang la-"

"Aku mau!" Belum habis Len menyelesaikan perkataannya, jepit rambut itu telah direbut oleh Rin. "Aku sangat menyukainya."

"Baguslah kalau kau menyukainya."

Rin mengelus pola manik-manik di atas jepit itu perlahan dengan sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Terima kasih."

 ** _To Be Continue_**

 **Np:**

 ***Shion Family: disini saya buat Keluarga Shion itu memiliki berbagai perusahaan yang diwakili oleh setiap dari shion family, dan tidak hanya miliki Kaito. Jadi saya buat bukan Corp atau Group. Biar anti meanstream, saya buat FAMILY :v.**

 **Saya mau minta maaf karena keterlambatan mengupdate cerita di karenakan pekerjaan saya dan kuliah. Maklumlah, saya anak tunggal yang harus menghidupi diru sendiri dan keluarga. Hehehe.**

 **Satu lagi! Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin.**

 **~ Go Minami Asuka Bi**


	8. Chapter 7: Stalker?

"Terima kasih. Dan silahkan datang lagi."

Sebuah kata-kata yang biasa terdengar di telinga saat selesai berbelanja di konbini* seperti ini pun membuat Rin tersenyum kecil. Bukan karena petugas kasir maupun salamnya. Rin tersenyum karena akhirnya ia bisa pulang setelah antrian panjang yang menguras emosi. Terlebih sekarang sudah cukup larut dan ia harus menunggu lama demi membayar belanjaan.

"Setidaknya aku sudah bisa pulang."

Baru saja Rin melangkah kaki keluar dari konbini, ponselnya berdering dengan nada pesan masuk. Tangan kanannya yang tidak memegang kantung belanjaan itu pun ia gunakan untuk mengambil ponsel di dalam saku. Dahinya menyeringit tatkala notifikasi ponsel pintarnya memberitahu tentang sepuluh pesan masuk yang belum terbaca. Saat ia membuka aplikasi pesannya, hanya terdapat satu nomor tidak di kenal yang memberikan rentetan pesan. Dari seluruh pesan tidak masuk akal, Rin terkejut dengan sebuah foto yang dikirim melalui MMS.

Kepala kuning Rin menengok kesana dan kemari. Mata birunya meneliti setiap tempat di sekitarnya guna memastikan tak ada siapapun di jarak yang dapat bisa dilihatnya. Perasaan tak nyaman menyelimuti hatinya. Ia hanya ingin sampai di rumah secepatnya.

Rin berjalan menjauh dari konbini dengan jantung yang berdebar cepat tanpa henti. Pikirannya kalut dengan semua pesan yang ia baca sebelumnya. Ia tidak mau tahu apapun, bahkan ia tidak mau tahu tentang suara langkah yang mulai mengikutinya sejak tadi itu nyata atau hanya imajinasi Rin saja. Rin mengambil langkah cepat tatkala sebuah bayangan mulai terlihat mengikuti di dekat kakinya.

Penguntit.

Rin yakin kalau bayangan yang mendekatinya itu berasal dari seorang penguntit. Bukannya Rin terlalu merasa percaya diri, tapi mengingat ia adalah seorang penulis terkenal. Terlebih seluruh pesan masuk di ponselnya yang berisi kalimat pujian, bahkan foto dirinya yang berada dalam konbini pun membuat Rin yakin.

Rin mengeratkan genggamannya pada plastik belanjaan di tangan kiri saat bayangan itu semakin dekat. Entah orang di belakangnya ini memang penguntit atau bukan. Rin berbalik ke arah belakang lalu melempar bungkusan belanjaannya sekuat tenaga ke arah orang tersebut. Sayang tempat itu begitu gelap hingga ia tidak bisa melihatnya. Tapi, apa disaat seperti ini sangat penting untuk melihat orang yang dapat membahayakan diri? Rin yakin tidak, maka dari itu kini ia berlari secepat mungkin untuk menjauh dari jangkauan.

Rin terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan suara langkah yang mengejarnya. Meski rumahnya tak terlalu jauh, tapi dengan kondisi jalan seperti ini akan membahayakan kalau dia berhenti. Ia akui, sudah cukup lama ia tak berolahraga dan sekarang dirinya memaki akan hal itu dalam hati. Lain kali, ingatkan Rin untuk olahraga meski seminggu sekali agar ia tidak cepat lelah seperti sekarang.

Bruk!

Tubuh mungil Rin limbung ke belakang beberapa langkah sebelum jatuh duduk di atas aspal jalan. Tubrukan cukup keras tak bisa dihindari terlebih ia sedang panik dan terburu-buru. Rin meringis tatkala bokongnya terasa nyeri setelah bertemu dengan kerasnya aspal.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja, Nona?"

"A-ah, ya. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Rin tanpa melihat orang yang ditabraknya. Bukannya ia tak mau melihat, tapi kepalanya kini tengah menengok ke arah jalan yang ia lewati sebelumnya. Jalan dimana dirinya merasa ketakutan. Tapi, tak ada siapapun disana.

"Rin?"

Saat namanya dipanggil, Rin langsung menengok ke arah orang di depannya. Lebih tepatnya pada sepasang kekasih-kelihatannya- di hadapannya. Matanya bergulir pada si gadis. "Gumi."

"Temanmu?"

Gumi menengok pada pria berambut hijau dengan kacamata yang berdiri di sampingnya. Gadis itu mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari sang kekasih. "Dia sahabatku yang selalu kuceritakan." Gumi kembali menengok ke arah Rin yang tengah berdiri dengan bantuan kekasihnya. "Kenapa kau berlarian malam-malam begini, Rin?"

Rin berkedip beberapa kali seraya menatap Gumi. "Ahh ..." Rin tak tahu harus berkata apa, masalahnya dia bukan orang yang pandai berbohong. "Kau sendiri? Kau mau kemana malam-malam begini? Dan siapa dia?"

"Aku?" Gumi dan kekasihnya saling berpandangan sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Rin. "Perkenalkan, Rin. Dia adalah tunanganku. Dan aku dari rumahnya untuk membicarakan pernikahan kami," ucap Gumi seraya memperkenalkan pria di sebelahnya sebagai tunangan bukan kekasih.

"Tunangan?" Rin menatap tunangan Gumi dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Megpoid Gumiya, salam kenal." Gumiya mengulurkan tangannya pada Rin.

"A-ah. Kagari Rin, salam kenal." Rin menjabat tangan Gumiya sebentar sebelum melepasnya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam seperti ini?"

Rin kembali menatap Gumi saat gadis itu bertanya. "A-ah! Sepertinya sudah terlalu malam. Bagaimana kalau kalian mengantarku pulang?" Kata Rin dengan nada sedikit panik. Kejadian tadi masih membuatnya takut.

"Kenapa aku harus mengantarmu pulang?"

"Sudah, jangan banyak tanya! Ayo cepat antar aku pulang!"

"Baiklah, kami akan mengantarmu pulang." Gumi hendak protes dengan pernyataan kekasihnya, tapi perkataan selanjutnya membuat ia bungkam. "Lagi pula tidak baik seorang perempuan berjalan sendiri di malam hari."

"Aku setuju dengan kekasihmu. Lagipula aku marah karena kau tidak menceritakan apapun soal pertunangan kalian."

"Ah! Baiklah!" Gumi mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Aku merasa kalian bekerja sama." Hal ini membuat Rin maupun Gumiya saling berpandangan.

"Tapi, nyatanya aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengan tunanganmu, Gumi."

 ** _Hurt_**

"Terima kasih atas tumpanganmu, Gumi."

"Sama-sama. Lain kali, jangan pergi keluar sendirian saat malam hari. Beruntung kau bertemu kami di jalan." Gumi menyentil dahi Rin agak keras hingga membuat gadis mungil itu memekik kesakitan. "Sepertinya rumahmu sepi sekali."

"Ahh ..." Rin menengok rumahnya yang masih gelap dan kembali menatap Gumi, "sepertinya Len-Nii belum pulang. Dan Miku-san sedang menginap di rumah ibunya."

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa kalau kami tinggal?"

Rin mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja. Lagi pula, aku sudah biasa di rumah sendirian."

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau terjadi sesuatu jangan lupa hubungi aku, mengerti?"

Anggukan kembali Rin layangkan. "Sudahlah, bukankah kau harus pulang?" Rin memutar tubuh Gumi dan mendorongnya.

"O-okay! Aku pulang!" Langkah Gumi berhenti, gadis hijau itu berbalik menatap sahabatnya. "Aku pulang dulu, Rin. Jangan lupa kunci pintu setelah ini."

"Iya, aku mengerti."

"Baiklah! Ayo, Gumiya!" Gumi menatap kekasihnya untuk memberi kode agar mereka meninggalkan Rin untuk pulang.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, ya."

"Lain kali aku takkan mengijinkanmu menumpang di mobil kami!"

~ ** _Hurt~_**

Rin menggosok kedua matanya seraya menguap beberapa kali saat berjalan ke dapur. Kejadian semalam membuatnya tidak bisa tidur hingga pukul empat. Tapi, pukul delapan pagi ia dibangunkan oleh alarm ponsel yang memberitahu tentang deadline pengiriman cerita. Meski sangat mengantuk, tubuh mungil itu harus ia gerakan dari pada mendapat omelan dari editornya lagi.

"Pagi, Rin."

Rin terkejut saat sebuah suara dari belakang memanggilnya. Mungkin rasa terkejutnya adalah efek dari kemarin malam. Rin berbalik dan menemukan Len dengan rambut berantakan tengah menguap di belakangnya.

"A-ah! Pagi, Len-Nii."

Len mengamati wajah Rin yang tampak lesu dan kurang tidur. "Apa kau sedang dikejar deadline?"

Rin menggangguk. "Begitulah." Yah, meski tidak terlalu benar juga.

Tubuh besar itu melewati Rin tanpa banyak bicara dan berhenti pada pintu kulkas. Satu botol air dingin ia keluarkan dan diteguknya hingga setengah. Pandangannya beralih pada Rin yang tetap berdiri mematung di tempat saat ia masih minum.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Rin? Apa kau sakit?"

Kepala honey blonde menggeleng kecil sebelum menengadah menatap Len. "Len-Nii! Bisakah kau antarkan aku ke konbini di dekat tikungan sana?"

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan adiknya, iris berwarna samudra itu mencari jam dinding untuk sekedar melihat pukul berapa sekarang. "Sepertinya masih ada waktu untuk bersantai sebelum berangkat kerja."

"Jadi?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

* ** _~Hurt~_**

"Err ... Rin."

"Iya?"

"Kita hanya pergi ke konbini depan sana 'kan?"

"Iya."

"Lalu, mengapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?" Len agak sedikit bingung dengan gaya berpakaian Rin saat ini. Masalahnya, gaya berpakaian Rin saat ini tampak seperti orang yang ketakutan dengan wabah virus menular ditambah kacamata hitam. "Kita tidak akan merampok konbini 'kan?"

"Huh? Mana mungkin aku merampok isi konbini, Len-Nii!"

Len mengusap tengkuknya. "Ah, baiklah. Terserah kau saja."

Setelah memastikan pintu rumah terkunci dengan rapat, sepasang pasutri ini mulai melangkah menuju konbini. Jarak dari rumah ke konbini sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh, hanya berjarak dua blok dari rumah mereka. Tapi, entah mengapa saat ini Rin merasa perjalanan mereka terasa cukup lama dan menegangkan. Meski telah ditemani, tetap saja terasa ada yang mengikuti dan ingin mengejarnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Rin?"

Rin menengadah menatap Len yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat gelisah. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Pandangan Rin kembali beralih pada jalan. "Tidak ada."

"Ta-oi, Rin!"

Tubuh mungil itu berlari ke depan dengan terburu-buru. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di sebuah dinding dengan sebuah kantung plastik berlambangkan logo sebuah mini market. Kantung itu masih berisi barang-barang yang sepertinya dibeli di tempat kantung plastik itu berasal. Tanpa berkata apapun, Rin membuka dan memeriksa isinya.

"Oi, Rin. Apa yang kau lakukan? Itu milik orang lain," kata Len seraya berjalan mendekat. "Rin, kau tidak dengar? Cepat taruh kembali! Mungkin saja pemiliknya akan mengambilnya-"

"Ini milikku."

"Rin, aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk mengambil barang milik orang lain."

"Tidak! Ini barang-barangku! Aku yang membelinya semalam."

Len menyeringitkan dahi kebingungan. "Kalau itu punyamu, bagaimana bisa ada disini?" Tanya Len.

"Semuanya belanjaanku lengkap, tapi dompetku hilang." Rin menengadah menatap Len. "Aku menaruh dompetku di dalam kantung belanjaan. Tapi, sekarang hilang."

"Tapi, bukankah isi dompetmu selalu kosong, Rin?"

"Iya. Tapi-"

"Sudahlah, Rin. Kau masih bisa beli yang baru 'kan?"

Rin terdiam mendengar perkataan Len dan perlahan kepalanya menunduk menatap kantung belanja yang ia pegang. "Iya."

To Be Continue

note:

konbini : mini market.

Ahhh... sebenarnya kebiasaan Rin yang bawa" dompet kosong itu, kebiasaan saya . kalau tanya kenapa Rin sedih, itu dompet Len yang kasih dulu. Makanya dia sering bwa" wlw ga ada isinya.


End file.
